Rising Sun
by Raine292
Summary: Pairing:JxB.A twist in the story, a call for something different. Bella is always caught up in disconcerting situations and for once something in her life turns out right. A daring romance ensues, but what about Edward?...New Chapter Up!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer:**Obviously I don't own any characters! XD

-----------------------------------

**Rising Sun**

Raine292

**Author's note: **This story is set right after Eclipse, sort of my own version of Breaking Dawn, except the paring is contrary. I'm a fan of Jacob and the potential he and Bella could have together, wanting something out of the ordinary and different...and having my own happily ever . This is a short chappy, just trying to get my ideas set! 'Ope you like it! Don't base the future of this story only on this preface because I'm not exactly sure where this story is going but I know how it is going to end :]

---------------------------------------

PREFACE

I have made my indisputable decision, this was what I wanted. Throughout my life, I had never been so absolutely confident. My choice was resolutely set, I knew this much.

"I love you." He whispered, his hair shadowing his eyes as he placed his hand upon my cheek. He pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me securely. He was who I loved and I would not let him go. He was my commitment. I realized all of this whenver I would see him, my heart would yearn and flutter, wanting to be close to him. And when I was close to him or even miles away, I felt confident and unassailable, a feeling I cannot describe even for myself.

"I love _you_." I mouthed focusing my eyes on his. He smiled sweetly, his teeth contrasting his skin. His smile adoring my heart, he leaned in and touched his lips to mine overwhelming my composure, bestowing me a kiss so sweet and sadly short-lived. He spun us around so that we both faced the clearing of the forest shadowed by the darkening clouds, my hand in his.

"Are you ready?" he teased, shifting himself as he readied for what was to face us.

"Sure." I responded sarcastically. Was he serious? Asking a question like that during _this?_

I would have never seen this coming. I find it ironically terrifying to be standing here, once again in the clearing. Although this time my situation was completely different. I thought I was ready for anything, at least I thought I was, especially after encountering an alternate magical world. A universe filled with vampires and werewolves was all I was ready for. I no longer wanted to risk the lives of the ones I loved so whether that meant that I would make it through or not, I was going to try. I readied my self for what was coming because there was no turning back now. The moon's light glinted off their pallid faces as they drifted toward us. Here we go again.

-------------------------------------

Author's note: That's the preface! Read and review. any ideas or constructive criticism? I would love to know!


	2. We Cease to Understand

Chapter 2: We Cease to Understand

Raine292

**Author's note**: The first chapter is...well...you will have to read to find out! :] Thanks to those who left reviews

----------------------------------

He looked down at me, smiling my favorite smile, his warm gold eyes smoldering mine. He ran his ice cold fingers down my cheeks and pulled my face forward into a kiss. They still were the same; I couldn't help my heart from pounding and myself from flying. Just the scent of him drove me insane. We were enveloped by several tall trees; he loved revealing to me the most beautiful fragments of the forest. The sky was a faint blue gray where the clouds curtained the sun, everyday here in Forks, Washington. He held me close while I wished this moment would last eternity. Like he was going to be here forever and whenever I needed him.

I knew there was going to be a catastrophe when his eyes tilted ever so slightly downward into a sad expression.

"Bella," he rested his eyes lukewarm gold eyes on mine, as we stood there in each others arms, "I don't want to cease your beautiful heartbeat." Running his sculptured hand to my lower back and relaxing his head at my shoulder.

I stared at him, befuddled at why he had to ruin the moment. Offering my life to 'eternal damnation', or at least what Edward preferred to call it, was the only way left to exist by his side. Between Edward and me, it was immensely based upon life or death, in which we both would not be able to live unless we were together. A very intense relationship. I did not want to grow old, no older than Edward was, while he remained dazzlingly young.

"Edward! Please! Why must you bring this up now!?" I pleaded.

Edward ignored my perplexed expression, "Forever, is an appallingly long time, if it could have been my decision, I would have loved to stay mortal. I could have had my chance living everyday with terror but excitement, living everyday like it was the end." He gazed at me with his eyes filled with the hope of a future that could have been.

He placed his hand above my pulsating heart, "With just that thought of recognizing that everyday could have been my last…isn't it exhilarating? Rising from sleep and not having a clue of what to do during the day. Why would you want to give that up? I have and will always be living my life day after day, with each one remaining the same."

"Edward, what exactly are you trying to say?" if he were to say precisely what I did not want to hear, I would…I would…I wouldn't know what to do.

"Stay alive." He whispered with tortured eyes. I nearly collapsed on my knees, Edward holding me up before I did. As much as he knew that he was emotionally and physically killing me right now, he persisted. "I do not want…to steal those breathtaking opportunities from you, Bella." He finished, looking away.

"Edward, what if I WANT this, you promised me." Sounding very childish, I frantically raced through my words, pushing him away. If I were to stay human, then…Oh no.

"I only want what is best for you." He was still looking away. We were now standing multiple feet away from each other.

He was grieving, he knew he didn't want this any more than I did, but HE thought it was for the best.

"How would you know what's best for me? Have you thought about what I really wanted?" I bit, furious that Edward brought this up this conversation…again. He remained silent. "Why are you telling me this? You're telling me to continue to stay human… then if I do, I will eventually pass away" tears started raining down my cheeks, "And you want this?!"

Edward looked up, with the most honest expression I had ever seen, "I could not bear it." His expression so sorrowful seemed as if he were…if only vampires had the power to…cry.

"Then WHAT!?" I was so merrily handing all my grievances to him and I hated it. "You're going to LEAVE again?! Although you said you would always stay?!" I did not wait for his reply, I turned around and darted toward the trees, searching for any place where I did not have to experience the severe pain we both felt and Edward's heartrending eyes. I did not look back.

The throbbing of my heart continued rapidly, exploding with anguish. I coughed harshly as my sobs crashed through the forest, no concern of the tears that were hazing my vision. I was inanely evading from what I could not withstand. If it were the truth, the angst, I did not want to take any of it.

My head ignited to brutal pummeling as my feet carried me away as fast I could manage. I knew I could not try my life without Edward…but he thinks that mortality would be best for me? For What? Why? Numerous questions continued to pursuit its way in to my already aching head.

I ran into something significantly hard, enormous, and black with an intensely vigorous impact. Losing balance, I descended toward the vines and roots that were sprawled upon the floor.

All I could comprehend was either I was dying into heaven or hell. Why would I suppose I was dying? It was probably because I just got in a horrible and overly dramatic argument with my 'fiancé' that I completely did not want to deal with and that whatever I bumped into, seriously felt like it was injuring my head more than my body. My sight turned black as my senses steadily failed me.

The last thing I heard before I plummeted to nothingness…which I supposed was the 'light'…was a powerful howl.

----------------------------

**Author's note: **ehh. The chapter did not turn out as long and as good as I anticipated! I'll try to make the next one better!

Leave some

.................tbc

Return to Top


	3. Comfort

Chapter 3: Comfort

Raine292

**Author's Note:** Wow, I haven't updated for a while...and I'm sorry about that! I hope you guys like this chapter. thanks again to those reviewers out there :D

---------------------------------------

I felt sea sick, like the waves were carrying me further into the ocean instead of closer to shore. But I didn't smell ocean, it was still the smell of the trees in the forest. I slowly opened my eyes terrified to discover what my sight would behold.

It was Jacob. OF COURSE it was Jacob, what other creature or thing can be so large and in the forest besides bears…or trees. I was being carried away on his furry back for who knows how long. I observed the surroundings, noticing it was slightly darker outside than it was before when I was with Edward.

He grinned with his tongue hanging out. He stopped his trot allowing me to get off wore this expression that had 'finally, you're awake!' all over it.

I stared at the large wolf. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed. I hope he wasn't here to tell me something like 'I told you so' or 'What happened?' when he obviously knew what happened, especially with his super senses. I can't believe I had that argument with Edward again. Jacob momentarily ran toward the trees and returned in human form, obviously with pants on. The soft sun light was glinting off his built bare chest, day by day; this young boy continues to grow up not only mentally but physically as well.

"I'm sorry." He simply stated.

"Sorry about what? My problems don't concern you; I don't need your sympathy…" I said coldly, not making eye contact with him. I hated being so rude, but I absolutely wasn't in the mood to be comforted. How much can comforting from a guy that loved me actually help? He would come here and comfort me for the very reason that he does love me.

"I brought you here for a reason. You need to come with me."

Now I was looking at him. "Excuse me? Where are we anyways?"

"I need you to come with me." His eyes stared at me seriously.

"Well, that's slightly out of the question Jacob! I am in a perfect position to oblige." I started to angrily protest.

"You are absolutely in a perfect position to oblige, but I am not going to let you."The expression on his face changed suddenly to forceful and in the blink of an eye, his body was pressed against mine and his hand grasping my back.

"Jabob!!" I screamed, forcefully attempting to push away from him but Jacob's hold was as stiff as marble.

"I need you to know Bella that…" suddenly his lips were at my neck but it wasn't a kiss that touched my neck, it was as if two think needles were digging itself into my skin. The pain engulfed the nape of my neck. I tried to kick, punch, and push away from him to no avail. I felt as if all the blood in my body was being sucked vigorously away. My vision of the beautiful gray sky slowly faded as I felt my life wither slowly away. Wolves don't drink human blood too…do they?

"Why are you doing this?"Only a whisper escaped my lips as I fell into darkness.

"BELLA!!!" someone shouted my name in the distance. He continued calling my name, until he sounded only a few feet away. "Bella! What the HELL are you doing! Get a damn hold of yourself!" A deafening crash caught me off guard and I found myself thrown on the floor. That's when I saw Jacob in wolf form fighting against a quaint pallid girl, wearing a black cloak.

Jane…

After that argument with Edward, I remember running away and vitally bumping into a large object. That's when I realized that the thing I bumped into was not Jacob…well not technically. I was in a mind twisting insane illusion created by that vampire that hurt Edward so much before. She makes people see things that are extremely damaging and what is supposed to be an illusion becomes such a reality that it kills us.

I got up, almost falling over again but capable of keeping my balance. I couldn't quite keep track of what was going on for they moved around so phantom-like. I knew that Jacob couldn't defeat Jane all by himself, he needed help. But almost instantly, Jane ran off, not saying a word and noticeably undamaged. Was she collecting data or something for her 'clan?' Why would she come here by herself?

"Bella!" Jacob ran toward me with worried eyes. "Are you alright?" Jacob didn't look hurt that much, besides a big scratch he received on the arm.

"Umm…slightly in a daze but I think I'll manage. You should be worrying about yourself."I said plopping back on the floor pointing at his damaged arm. I placed my chin on my knees staring off into the distance, searching for something within my self to make me stronger and less helpless.

"When I saw Jane inches away from you and you on the floor, I couldn't think of anything else but tearing her to shreds! What the hell was she doing anyhow?"

"Jane can seriously mess with your head." I whispered. I didn't want to tell him what she made me see…feel…I almost died from an illusion! "How did you find me?"

"I have this amazing thing about me…it's called ultra super senses!" His eyes squinting slightly as he laughed.

I was happy that my Jacob was back, the young, determined, and bright Jacob that I fell in love with. It warmed my heart to see him smile, because he hardly smiled these days. I might as well treasure the moment while it lasts.

He smiled sweetly as he plopped beside me.

"Well, it's going to be alright. I'll always be here, and I'll protect you as best as I can."

"Thanks Jacob. I can't always count on you though…because…I have…."

"That freaken' little girl…what's her plan?" he stated quickly trying to change the subject as he dug his fists into the mossy ground.

"I wish I knew what the Volturi was planning." I was attempting to just go along and try to make the situation less tense. I was still a little off from what just happened. I almost died and Jacob saved me…again. "Thanks…for everything." I whispered while playing with the leaves near my feet.

"That's pretty much what I'm here for. Bella…whether you're on this earth for someone else, I know I have to accept that, but I never see myself falling out of love for you." He looked down at the ground, his expression so genuine. "I know you hate it when I say stuff like this…let me tell you…it hurts more than you think."

"Jacob…" I glanced at him. He looked so heart-broken. I know how it feels to feel that way, broken hearted that is. It's like the whole world, no matter how hard you try to piece it together; it always ends up falling apart. I took his hand in mine, it was the only thing I could do to comfort him. I knew that my taking his hand would just make things more complicated, but what else could I do, he was literally falling to pieces and it was because of me. I guess it was one of those…'In the moment' things. "You'll find that girl one day…the one who is perfect for you."

"It's harder than you think. I wish I could just walk in some place and then BOOM, imprint…but how could I when I'm already in- "

"Jaco-" I looked at him trying to find the right words to say. His face…so sincere in showing his true emotions halted me from saying anything. "I…I…" Instantly, his hand lay at the back of my neck as he pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't like that rough kiss we shared that time he made me realize how much I loved him and it wasn't that kind of magical kiss Edward and I always shared. It was real. The kiss summed up all the words that he could try to describe to me the way he loved me and the emotions he couldn't endeavor to explain.

I wanted to push him away, I wanted to scream at him for this situation being so wrong, but I could not. There are some things in life that have no explanations; this is one of those times.

Jacob trailed his mouth down to my neck as he ran his fingers through my hair. It felt extremely good and indescribably bad at the same time. "Jacob…Sto…Stop" I managed to say, but I realized I was still holding his other hand tightly.

"Bella?!" my head snapped up…that wasn't Jacob's voice that called my name…it was…._Shit._

------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: OoOoo, so who found Bella and Jacob? Let's leave that up to your imagination for now! Leave me somethinnn :]

TbC....................


End file.
